Blog użytkownika:Thepowerofadrianette/Bad Girl ( wszystkie rozdziały )
Bad Girl ' 'Prolog : 'Marinette to dziewczyna z bogatego domu. Dobrze wychowana ale również potrafi się obronić. Jest bardzo uległa i nigdy nie lubi się wywyzszac.Zawsze słucha innych i nie liczy się tylko że sobą. . Za to Adrien to jej przeciwieństwo, oprócz tego że też jest z bogatego domu. Jest chamski,arogancki , i zawsze chce być najlepszy. Oraz nigdy się nie liczy z uczuciami innych.Lecz to tylko jego jedne oblicze,ponieważ ma ich kilka .A jeśli ich drogi się skrzyżują? Ciekawe połączenie, nieprawdaż? ' Rozdział 1 -The last goodbyes ' * Perspektywa Marinette * Och, znów ta szkoła...Popatrzyłam na zegarek zaspanymi oczami.O nie!Już tak późno!Szybko się ogarnęłam I zbiegłam na dół na śniadanie do naszej ogromnej jadalni. -Kochanie,musimy ci coś powiedzieć...-powiedziala mama zanim usiadłam do stołu. -No słucham. -uśmiechnęłam się -Wiesz, musimy się przeprowadzić do Paryża. Ja , dostałam bardzo dobra propozycje od Gabriel'a Agrest'a. Zobaczył moje projekty i jest zachwycony nimi. To dla mnie wielka szansa. Co prawda nasza cukiernia tutaj,jest bardzo popularna lecz dookoła rośnie konkurencja. Juz niedługo nie będzie tak kolorowo...- mama posmutniala a mój umiech znikl. -Ale ja tu mam przyjaciół, tam nikogo nie znam .Trzeba będzie wszystko zacząć od początku. -spuscilam głowę, patrząc się w podłogę. -Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. ..-pocieszal mnie tata . -Ach....To kiedy wyjeżdżamy? -wycedzilam -W sobotę , czyli już po jutrze. -I tak nie mam wyboru wiec...Już muszę iść, dozobaczenia. -No narazie,słońce . - Co za koszmar! Jak ja sobie poradzę tam sama? Przecież napewno juz się wszyscy będą znać a ja będę jedyna, co za pech... Gdy dotarłam do swojej klasy , usiadłam w ławce patrząc na podłogę. -Hej Mari, coś ty taka? -nawet nie zauważyłam swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki obok -O cześć Katherine , nawet nie pytaj... -No dalej, bo za chwilę tu oddech stracę! -Muszę wyjechać. -Że what? -Dopiero sie dziś dowiedziałam.A tak wogole to do Paryża.Będę tak za tobą tęsknić Kat... -Zabierz mnie ze sobą! Też chcę do Paryża! Mariś, zabierz mnie ze sobą! Chcę poznać Gabriel'a Agrest'a! To mój ulubiony projektant mody! A tak wogole, sadzisz ze zmieszczę się do twojej walizki, ile ma centymetrów? -parsknelam śmiechem a ona razem ze mną. -Serio,Gabriel Agrest !? Z jego powodu tam jedziemy... - Ale tak na serio, -spowazniala - naprawdę musisz jechać? Będę tęsknić... -Muszę, a tęsknić to ja też będę. -Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek a lekcja się zaczęła. Dzień zlecił szybko.Nawet za szybko.Nastepny dzień znów tak samo.Pozegnalam się z Kat, i zaczęłam pakować ostatnie rzeczy. Poszłam spac wcześnie a gdy rano się obudziłam pojechałam z rodzicami na lotnisko. Bla,bla,bla i w wyladawalismy a na lotnisku czekał nie kto inny jak Gabriel Agrest. Podszedł do nas, -Witam, Panią Dupain-Cheng i Pana.-Wychylilam się zza rodziców, ach jak ja nie lubię być taka niska (1.6m) -Dz-dzień dobry. -zaczęłam -O I widzę że mam także zaszczyt gościć tu państwa córkę. Panno? -Marinette . -A więc Marinette,ile masz lat? -17 - odpowiedziałam -Moj syn Adrien jest w tym samym wieku co ty.Napewno się polubicie. -uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko. Resztę drogi pan Gabriel i moi rodzice rozmawiali o projektach, o mnie i o Adrienie? Chyba dobrze zapamiętałam jego imię . Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce,ujrzalam ogromny dom. Miał pewnie z 6 pięter,był cały biały. I miał piękne okna. Dowiedziałam się też, że przez jakiś czas będę tu mieszkać z swoimi rodzicami,Panem G i Adrienem. Powoli weszliśmy do srodka,na mnie czekała pokojówka która zaprowadziła mnie do mojego nowego pokoju. Był taki duży, o wiele większy niż moj poprzedni. Był koloru lawednowego oraz był na przeciwko pokoju Adrien'a. Juz było popołudnie, zawołano nas na obiad , znaczy w sumie mnie i Adrien'a.Ja usyszalem bez problemu. I zeszłam na dół lecz Adrien się nie pojawił .Wiec poproszono mnie by go zawołać. Przed jego pokojem ,wzięłam głęboki wdech I chwyciłam klamkę. A następnie niepewnie otworzyłam drzwi... -A-a-adrien, twój Ojciec woła cie na obiad. -weszłam i zauważyłam go leżącego na łóżku. -Nathali, nie chce obiadu!....-warknal ze złością ......jaka znowu Nathali? -J-jaka Nathali? --powiedziałam lekko przestraszona .Blondyn odwrócił swój wzrok od swojej komórki i na mnie popatrzył. I se zdziwił -Przepraszam myślałem ze jesteś Nathali. Ale nie bój się mnie, nie gryzę.- uśmiechnął się a ja to odwzajemnilam. -Jestem Adrien,a ty?-podszedł do mnie. -Marinette,milo mi cie poznać ........Ale może jednak zejdziesz na ten obiad? -Z tobą? Jak z tobą,to jasne ze tak. - poczułam ze zaczynam się rumienic, wiec odwrocilam się i poszliśmy na obiad. *Perspektywa Adriena * Leżałem na łóżku i przeglądałem internet gdy ktoś wszedł do mojego pokoju. Nawet nie odwracając wzroku, pomyślałem ze to Nathali ale się pomyliłem. To była dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami i pięknymi, fiolkowymi oczami. Miala na imie Marinette.Chyba nie zrobiłem na niej dobrego,pierwszego wrażenia. Ale napewno będzie moja.To jest juz postanowione. Zeszłem na obiad, i usiadłem obok niej,bardzo dobrze nam się rozmawiało . Po obiedzie,zaproponowałem jej ze pokaże jej wierzę Eiffel'a. Zgodziła się. Gdy wracaliśmy do domu , znów zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. -Trochę się denerwuje jutrem. Ciekawe do której klasy będę chodzić. -Będziesz chodzić do mojej, -Uśmiechnąłem sie- pytałem mojego ojca, a on wszystko wie. -A czy są w twojej klasie miłe osoby? -Jasne niektórzy, ale niestety nie wszyscy. Lecz nie martw się ,powiedz ze mnie znasz, wtedy wszyscy będą dla ciebie mili. - No bo przecież przed klasowym Bad boy'em to każdy ma respekt. -A dlaczego? - kurde, ale wtopa. Przeciez jej tego nie powiem. Jak by się dowiedziała ze jestem chłopakiem typu Bad boy,to bym napewno nie miał u niej szans. -No bo , ten .....yyyy....bo,ponieważ........ -Ponieważ? -To jest historia na inną okazję. -skupiłem wzrok na ziemi. Ona tylko popatrzyła na mnie ze wzrokiem "Coś ukrywasz..." Po czym, dotarliśmy do domu. Jeszcze chwilkę rozmawiałem z Mari, kilka komplementów powiedziałem i każde z nas oszlo do swoich pokoi . Poszłem spać dość późno, ponieważ moje myśli były tylko z nią. Rano wstałem I się ogarnąłem. W domu już nie było rodziców Mari I mojego taty. W sumie to tylko ja i ona.Poniwaz dowiedziałem się ze Nathali została zwolniona. Wcale za nią nie tęsknię.Zeszłem na dół juz miałem robić sobie śniadanie, gdy ujrzałem Mari schodząc po schodach. -Wyspana ? -Tak średnio.-poslala mi usmiech.-a ty siadaj juz do stołu. -Ale musze zrobić sobie. ..-Nie dane było mi skończyć -Przecież ci zrobię,zwykle chłopaki nie są zbyt dobrzy w gotowaniu. -zaśmiała się.-A wiesz nie chce byś spalił ten dom. - tez zasmialem się i po dkonczeniu śniadania, ja i Marinette ruszyliśmy w strone szkoły. Ups....tyło jest mały problem, przecież nie mogę z nią wejść do klasy, jeszcze będzie ze się zakochałem. Ach........ -Mari to są te 3 dzwi na lewej,wejdź sama a ja pójdę do WC (władca ciem xd). -Okej.-gdy weszła do naszej klasy ,powoli zacząłem się zbliżać ku drzwi klasy i je otwarłem . *Perspektywa Marinette * Weszłam do klasy A po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Nauczycielka kazała mi się przedstawić. -Jestem Marinette,nie mam rodzeństwa.Przyjechałam tu z rodzicami .Ponieważ współpracują z Gabriel'em Agrest. -Macie jakieś pytania? -zapytała wychowawczyni -A znasz Adrien'a? -zapytał pytał chłopak o rudych włosach . -Tak,znam. -A mieszkasz w jego domu?-zapytala dziewczyna z fioletowym pasemkiem. -Narazie tak. -Dobrze to możesz iść usiąść. -Powiedziala nauczycielka.Nie zauważyłam zbyt wiele wolnych miejsc. Usiadłam wiec obok pewnej mulatki. -Jestem Alya ,mogę do ciebie mówić Mari? -Tak,jasne. -trochę poszeptalysmy i dowiedziałam się trochę o innych uczniach. Nathaniel -to ten rudy, dobrze rysuje. Juleka - to klasowa emo Kim - Sportowiec Nino - Przyjaciel Adriena Chloe - Wredny plastik Sabrina -podwładni Chloe Max- kujon Rose - Przyjacielska, przyjaciolka Juleki Lecz nic mi nie powiedziała o Adrienie. -No to jeszcze został nam Adrien, typowy Bad boy. Arogancki,i chamski. -zdziwiłam się -Dla mnie jest bardzo miły. -zaprzeczyłam -On traktuje dziewczyny jak zabawki, miał już każdą w naszej klasie. -Naprawde?Nawet ciebie? -Jasne, ja poszłam na pierwszy ogień. Jest miły bo chce cię poderwać. A po jednej lub dwóch nocach z nim,przestaniesz dla niego istnieć. A on stanie sie chamski.-wkułam swój wzrok w zeszyt, przeciez Adrien był jak dla mnie bardzo miły.Widocznie się pomyliłam... Po lekcjach, poszłam do domu. Adrien został w szkole ale nie wiem dlaczego. Gdy dotarłam do domu i napuscilam sobie gorącej wody do wanny. *Perspektywa Adriena * Nareszcie wyszłem z kozy. Ach ta długa godzina, ciekawe co robi Mari. Gdy byłem przed domem,zapukałem ponieważ dzwi były zamknięte.Po chwii,drzwi zostały otworzone a na mojej twarzy zagoscil usmiech.Ja to mam szczęście, nie ma się takich widoków codziennie... '''Rozdział 2 - Get out ' W drzwiach stanęła Marinette w samym ręczniku. -Że ty zawsze w porę.........Co się tak szczerzysz? -No nie ma się takich widoków codziennie...-powedzialem cały czas patrząc na nią jak w obrazek i dalej sie usmiechalem.Ona wywrocila oczami i pobiegła na górę po białych schodach. Weszlem do środka i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Rozpakowalem plecak i odrobiłem trochę lekcji. Po krótkim namyśle zapukałem do drzwi pokoju Marinette. -Wchodź. -usyszalem i weszłem do środka. -Co robisz? -siedziała na łóżku patrząc w okno. -A co cię to obchodzi? - odpowiedziała wkurzona -Hej,tylko pytam... -To się nie pytaj. -Co ci się stało ?-zapytałem -Nie zadaje się z takimi , jak ty. -Nie rozumiem . -Takimi chłopakami co traktują dziewczyny jak zabawki. Sory, ale jeśli sądzisz że będę następna, to się grubo mylisz.... - Ja wcale tak nie sądzę, ja..... -Wyjdź. Poprostu wyjdź. - Ale... -Wyjdź! -zakrzyczala a ja gdy zamknąłem dzwi usyszalem cichy płacz . Wiedziałem że tak będzie. Jeszcze raz zapukałem do drzwi . -Mari to nie tak, wszystko ci wytłumaczę ... -Mam twoje tłumaczenia. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! -Po tych słowach, spuscilem głowę i odszedłem do swojego pokoju. *Perspektywa Marinette * Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę trafiać na takich chłopaków ? Myślałam że jest inny.Lecz znowu się pomyliłam. Fakty mówią same za siebie. Nic mi się nie chciało, leżałam na tym łóżku i poczułam jak kilka łez leci mi po policzkach. Otarłam je myśląc "Nie płacz , on nie jest wart łez..." lecz to nie pomogło. Poczułam się w pewnej chwili bardzo zmęczona. Otuliłam się kołdrą I nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Obudziłam się wcześnie rano nawet nie pomyślałam o Adrienie, to chyba postęp, prawda? Ogarnęłam się i wyszłam z domu zostawiającAdriena samego.W klasie spotkałam Alye, -Mari!-wykrzyczala i przytuliła mnie. -Hej Alya.-odpowiedzialam i oddalam uscisk.Poporozmawialysmy i usiadlysmy do ławki. Po chwili , pojawił się Adrien. -Czesc Mari. -powiedzial a ja tyko odwrocilam wzrok spowrotem na Alye i ponownie zaczęłam z nią rozmawiać. Podczas lekcji na niczym nie mogłam się skupić .Moje myśli to był tylko Adrien Adrien i jeszcze raz Adrien. Po lekcjach, szłam do domu.Dom Adriena jest obok parku. Wiec przez park dochodziło się do niego. Pod jednym z drzew ,coś ujrzalam, coś czego bym nie chciała widzieć.Poczulam jak lecą mi łzy po policzkach ... '''Rozdział 3 - I forgive Zobaczyłam Adriena, calujacego się z Chloe.Poczulam jak serce łamie mi się na kilkaset drobnych kawałków. Spuscilam głowę i powiedziałam bardzo cicho by nikt nie mógł mnie usłyszeć , -Wiedziałam że tak będzie...-Adrien chyba mnie usyszal, momentalnie się odwrócił zakonczajac pocałunek. -Mari,wytłumaczę ci. To nie tak ...-Odwrocilam się ze spuszczoną głowa i miałam iść gdy poczułam uścisk na swoim nadgarstku. To była dłoń Adriena. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie ,chywytajac moj drugi nadgarstek.Gdy trzymał mnie, popatrzyłam na niego z lzami w oczach i na policzkach . -Mari, daj mi wytłumaczyć. -Nie masz mi ci do tłumaczenia, sama wszystko doskonale rozumiem. -zaczęłam wyrywać swoje nadgarstki z jego dłoni. On nie odpuszczal. -Marinette, proszę...-kiwnelam głowa na nie i odepchnęlam go od siebie a następnie zaczęłam biec przed siebie w sumie to do domu Agrest'ów ,Adrien zaczął za mną biec .Dogonił mnie gdy już byłam na tym piętrze na którym miałam pokój. Delikatnie zlapal mnie w swoje ramiona i przytulił do siebie. -Mari ,przepraszam ...-Nie zaprostestowalam ,sama nie wiem dlaczego. Czułam sie tak bezpiecznie w jego ramionach.Gdy usyszal ze nie protestuje ,wtulił mnie bardziej w siebie. A ja to odwzajemnilam. -Naprawdę, przepraszam......... Wybaczysz mi?- przestał mnie przytulać I popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Nastepnie przecucil mi kosmyk włosów za ucho. -Wybaczę. -Po tych słowach on się uśmiechnął a ja sama się do niego przytuliłam. Adrien się trochę zarumienil i oddał mi uścisk. Jeszcze chwile tak Staliśmy, później poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Roza wiał ze mną o wszystkim i wszystkich, ja z nim tak samo.Czulam jak rozumiemy się bez słów. Chwilę później, popatrzył na zegarek. Juz była godzina 18. -Mari,umuwilem się z chłopakami na piłkę, mogę iść? -Jasne ze możesz, co za głupie pytanie. -uśmiechnęłam się, on poszedł do swojego pokoju zlapal torbę,przebrał sie i wrócił do mojego pomieszczenia . -Do zobaczenia. -pocałował mnie w czoło. Zaczerwienilam się . -Pa.-wycedzilam a Adrien wyszedł. Zostałam sama w tym wielkim domu. Zaczęłam projektować w swoim notesie. Mama nauczyła mnie parę trików. Po dłuższej chwili miałam szkic fiolkowej sukienki z białą falbanką. Oraz torebkę do niej. Juz zaczynałam nastepny szkic gdy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Poszłam na dół i pociągnęłam za klamkę by drzwi sie otwozyly. Za nimi stała ta plastikowa barbie. -Czego chcesz? -Warknelam . -Chce tylko z toba porozmawiać, mogę wejść? -wydawała się miła, zbyt miła jak na jej możliwości o jakich słyszałam. -No wejdź .-byłyśmy na 4 piętrze a ona zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Adrien jest mój! Byłam pierwsza! -Chloe,to już jest wybór Adrien'a a nie mój czy twój. Wiec proszę cię wyjdź z tego domu.-powiedziałam spokojnie mimo że mnie zdenerwowala.Ona zrobiła dumny usmieszek a ja szłam przodem po schodach, a Chloe za mną. *Perspektywa Adriena * -Chłopaki, ja już idę do domu. -odpowiedziałem swojej paczce która zna mnie jako Bad Boy'a. Pożegnałam się i podazylem w strone swojego domu. O niczym innym nie marzyłem jak tylko pośmiać się wraz z Mari I z nią porozmawiac.Ona jest taka cudowna, taka słodka, miła, kochana,piękna mógł bym jeszcze wymieniać takie inne rzeczy godzinami. Chwyciłem klamkę i otwozylem drzwi, zobaczyłem cos przerażającego, myslalem ze to koszmar. Ale jednak się pomyliłem, to była przerażająca rzeczywistość... Rozdział 4 - She will regret it ''' Mari leżała na ziemi przy ostatnim schodku. Miala zamknięte oczy i takze miala kilka siniaków,biedna pewnie spadła ze schodów. Szybko podbieglem zucajac torbę na ziemię. Uklęknąlem przy niej i wziąłem ja na swoje ręce. -Mari, obudź się! Słyszysz? Obudź się ! - krzyknąlem przez łzy. Ona nawet się nie poruszyła. -To wszystko moja wina, mogłem zostać z tobą zamiast iść z kolegami.To wszystko moja wina...- dalej cisza. -Jeśli otworzysz oczy , już nigdy cię nie zostawię, nigdy! Obiecuję!Błagam cie ,obudź się...- Bardzo się martwilem ponieważ te schody przy których leżała były bardzo wysokie.Mialy około 20 metrów ponieważ prowadziły na 4 piętro. Taki upadek był niebezpieczny.Bez zastanowienia , wstałem I z Mari na rękach i wybiegłem do pobliskiego szpitala. Był nie daleko. Wlecialem do środka jak opętany, powiadmomilem lekarza co się stało. Mari zabrano na salę a mi kazano zadzwonić po jej rodziców. Też tak zrobiłem. Przyjachali po kilkunastu minutach,wraz z moim ojcem. -Adrien,co się stało? -zapytała przerazona mama Marinette. -Spadła ze schodów, a przynajmniej tak sądzę. -Jak to sądzisz? -zapytał mój ojciec . -Bo poszłem na piłkę i gdy wróciłem Marinette leżała nieprzytomna obok schodów. -Przecież miałeś jej pilnować jak nas nie będzie! - wykrzyczal moj ojciec . -Gabriel uspokuj się, to przecież nie jest jego wina. - powiedziala Mama Marinette. A w tym czasie Maz kobiety poszedl zapytać lekarza o stan zdrowia ich córki. Nie było zbyt dobrze ,wciąż była nieprzytomna i oddech miała nierówny. Kazano mi pójść do domu, bo był już bardzo późno. Lecz ja chcialem zostać i poczekać aż Mari się obudzi. Ale musiałem wracać do tego pustego domu. Gdy wchodziłem po schodach,zauważyłem ze nie są śliskie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie dało się na nich poslizgnac mimo że próbowałem. To było dziwne... Rano ogarnąłem się i poszedłem do szkoły .Przed klasą stała Alya , -Wiesz gdzie jest Marinette? -zapytała. -Nawet nie pytaj... -Czyli gdzie?-zapytała z irytacją -W szpitalu...-posmutnialem. -Cos ty jej zrobił !? -zuciła mi się do gardła. -Ja nic bym jej w życiu nie zrobił , Mari spadła ze schodów...- dziewczyna zmartwiła się. -Tak sama z siebie? - zrobiła niewierzącą mi minę . -Tez w to nie wierzę. Teraz jest nieprzytomna. Bardzo się martwię o nią. -A od kiedy ty masz uczucia? - zapytała. -Od wtedy, kiedy się w niej zakochałem. -Alya parsknelam śmiechem. -Ty i miłość? Jesteś naprawdę zabawny. -Mowie poważnie. A idziesz ze mna do niej po lekcjach? -Pewnie ze idę. -zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Na niczym nie mogłem się skupić, balem się ze Mari może się nie obudzić. Zdarzają się takie przypadki. Zacząłem myśleć o niej lecz przerwała mi nauczycielka, -Adrien,proszę powtórz mi co ja przed chwila powiedziałam? -Nie miałem pojęcia co powiedzieć. Lecz z nikąd wzięła się kartka z napisem "Powiedz:Mówiła Pani o pierwiastkach. " I tak powiedziałem. Okazało się ze kartka była od Nino. Podziękowałem mu swoim wdziecznym spojrzeniem. Lekcje się skończyły, nareszcie. Wybiegłem ze szkoły z Aylą w strone szpitala.Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy do niego. Gdy weszliśmy do srodka, Matka Marinette przywitała mnie i Alye z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mówiąc, -Marinette się obudziła.Lekarz powiedział ze juz jutro ją wypiszą. -sam się szeroko Uśmiechnąłem i pobiegłem do sali gdzie leżała Marinette. Nie zwracajac uwagi na Alye, weszłem do środka. -Mari! -podbieglem i ja przytuliłem a ona mnie. -Tak się o ciebie martwilem, jak się czujesz? - Nawet dobrze. Ciszę sie ze cie w końcu widzę. Dzień bez ciebie to dzień stracony.-Odparla dalej mnie przytulajac. Pocałowałem ją w czoło nie zwracając ze na wszystko patrzy Alya. -Jak to się stało? -Nie chcesz wiedzieć. -Właśnie ze chcę. -Ale obiecaj, że się nie zdenerwujesz. .. -Obiecuję. -Chloe mnie straciła z tych schodów. -Że jak?-bardziej zapytałem siebie niż ją- Ta mnie popamięta! -Wstałem I miałem iść gdy Mari złapała mnie za rękę. -Przestań,nie warto, nie zrób czegoś głupiego... -Nie martw się, ja to załatwię. -pocałowałem ją w czoło i bez zważania na zatrzymywania przez Aylę i Mari wybiegłem do domu tego plastiku... '''Rozdział 5 - Does Revenge Matter ? * Perspektywa Alyi * Wiedziałam że on nie odpuści tej pustej blondynie. Pobiegłam za nim by nie zrobił czegoś czego potem będzie żałować. Ale może się pomyliłam, i on naprawdę się zakochał w Marinette? Sama nie wiem. Biegłam jak najszybciej do domu tej zolzy, już parę minut temu straciłam Adriena ze swojego wzroku. Ponieważ był szybszy. Nareszcie trafiłam do ogromnego budynku, czyli domu tej laluni. Wlecialam do srodka a nastepnie na pietro na ktorym znajdowal sie jej pokuj.Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyłam drzwi , -Zlapacisz za to! -przygwozdzil ja do ściany. Barbie udawała dumna ale tak naprawdę była wystraszona. -Ale Adrienku, ja... -Zamnkij się i nie mów tak do mnie.Dlaczego ty jej to zrobiłaś, nie wiesz ze mogła nawet zginąć? Moja ukochana mogła stracić życie przez taką jak ty!- ja stałam tam jak słup soli. Szczerze nie wiedziałam co robić. W takim stanie to jego jeszcze nie widziałam. Widocznie naprawdę mu zależało na Mari. Jedno wiedziałam, napewno zrobi coś głupiego. Nie pomyliłam się, po chwili zlapal ja za nadgarstek I piepszną nią o ziemię .Aż także zakrzyczala. Musiałam zaprotestować.Kto wie co by było dalej .Chociaż gdy by Chloe nie żyła....zaraz Alya, to nie czas na rozmyślania! -Adrien,chcesz sobie spiepszyć życie przez taką osobę ? I zostawić Mari samą? -Wiesz sama ze nie, ale nie mogę darować tego Chloe! - Miał jej przywalic ale go odciagnelam od tej idiotki. Dałam mu do zrozumienia ze ma przestać. -Adrien uspokoj się. Zrób to dla Marinette. - on powoli się uspokoił. -Masz rację, nie warto sobie marnować życia i innym przez taką glupią, pusta .....- skierował się ku wyjścia. -Zapłacisz mi za to!-wypowiedział się plastik. Adrien posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie a ona schowała się za drzwiami od swojej szafy na ubrania. -Żartowałam...Nic nikomu nie powiem a ty mnie zostawisz w spokoju... Blondyn odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę. Kazałam mu wyjść, on tak zrobił. Byliśmy w drodze powrotnej do szpitala trochę porozmawialismy. -A tak wogole , dlaczego akuratnie Marinette, przecież przed nią miałeś setki dziewczyn. -Ponieważ jest inna. Jest taka dobra,slodka,urocza,wrazliwa mógł bym jeszcze wymieniać godzinami.- odpowiedział. *Perspektywa Adriena * Gdy by nie było am Alyi , nie wiem co by się stało. Pewnie bym odusil ta . Próbowałem ale nie mogłem zapanować nad gniewem. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Dalej chciałem wydrapac oczy temu pustakowi. Ale Alya miała rację , po co sobie życie przez taką. I zostawiać Mari samą. To było bezsensu. Gdy dotarłem do sali w krócej była Mari, -Alya,dziękuję Ci ze za nim poszłaś. -Drobiazg,czego się nie robi dla najlepszej przyjaciółki. - rozmawiały chwilkę a następnie Ayla poszła do domu. -Ach , Adrien...-Mari poslala mi rozczarowane spojrzenie. -Przeciez nie mogłem tego tak zostawic. - No dobrze,dobrze - zachihotała. -Wiesz jak bardzo cie kocham? -Oj wiem i ja ciebie tak samo .-Odparla po czym usiadłem obok niej i przytuliłem do siebie. Czułem się taki szczęśliwy. Nareszcie miałem dla kogo żyć. Nastąpiła cisza. Wychylilem się I ujrzałem śpiącą Mari. Położyłem ją do łóżka, a zanim poszłem pocałowałem ją w czoło mówiąc, -Miłych snów, ksiezniczko...-jeszcze przeżucilem jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. A następnie oddaliłem się w drodze do swojego domu. Rozdział 6 - She did not come back ''' '''Dedykacja dla : Izki, Olusi i Agusi ^^ Gdy rzuciłem się na zwoje łóżko, zacząłem myśleć jak by tu zakończyć swoje rządy w klasie jako Bad Boy. Po tym jak zakochałem się w Mari, zrozumiałem ze to co robiłem nie było odpowiednie. Ona mnie zmieniła, już nikt inny się dla mnie nie liczy. Tylko i wyłącznie ona. Dopiero teraz po latach, dotarło do mnie jak raniłem wszystkie dziewczyny wokół. To nie jest dobre,nie było i nie będzie. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zasnąłem . Rano obudziłem się , już była ósma. Byłem szczęśliwy, ponieważ Mari miala juz przyjść na drugą lekcje. Szybko wybrałem ciuchy,ubrałem się w nie a następnie po śniadaniu ,pobiegłem na lekcje. W szkole ,odziwo Alya przywitała mnie dosc miło przed klasą. -Chyba naprawdę się w niej zakochałes. -No nareszcie do ciebie dotarło. -Tylko pamiętaj jak ja skrzywdzisz, nie chciałabym być w twojej skórze...-dobra, zaczynam się jej trochę bać. -Mari ma dziś przyjść na drugą lekcje. -Wiem,mówiła mi.Ale mam pytanie, czy ty dalej zamierzasz być szkolnym Bad boy'em? -Nie , dotarło do mnie ze to nie było odpowiednie. Właśnie myślałem jak by tu zakończyć swoje rządy. -Po chwili,zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Zaczęła się gdzinna tortura. Lecz o dziwo szybko minęła. Na przerwie czekałem na Marinette. W koncu weszła do środka przez główne drzwi. Podbieglem do niej i mocno przytuliłem. Nagle cała szkoła zaczęła się na nas gapic. A raczej na mnie. Nie zwracajac na nich uwagi,przywitałem się z Mari I chwyciłem ją za rękę. A następnie razem poszliśmy w strone naszej klasy. W naszej sali lekcyjnej było kilka osób. Na widok Mari trzymająca mnie za rękę, wszyscy podeszli. -Jesteście parą? -zapytał Nathaniel -Tak jesteśmy. -odpowiedziała. -Wiesz on nie jest chłopakiem dla ciebie .-powiedziala Rose. -On się zmienił, ja to wiem. -Po czym Mari uśmiechnęła się do mnie.Wszyscy zrobili zdziwione miny. Podeszlismy by usiąśdz w ławce. Ale padło pytanie, -Marinette,dlaczego nie było Cię w szkole przez dwa dni?-zapytał Kim.A reszta przyłączyła się do pytania. -Zapytajcie się Chloe. -odpowiedziałem z lekka złością i przutulilem do siebie Mari która milczała .Jak na zawołanie, Chloe weszła do klasy. Popatrzyła się na Marinette z pogardą . Po czym podeszła bliżej. -Ach, kogo my tu mamy? -zaczęła,cały czas patrząc się wyłącznie na moją dziewczynę która wydawała się troche przestraszona ponieważ bardziej się wtulila we mnie. . A co sie jej tu dziwić? Ta straciła ją ze schodów i to specjalnie. -Zostaw ją w spokoju Chloe! -warknalem w obronie Mari . -A ty się Adrienku nie wtracąj .Jeszcze nie raz będziemy mieć ze sobą do czynienia. -Jeszcze raz ja skrzywdzisz lub coś zrobisz. To tak ci ze do kocha życia zapamiętasz datę tamtego dnia! -krzyknąlem. Mari próbowała mnie uspokoić ale nie dała rady. -Ach, dziewczyn się nie bije. -wymądrzyła się. -Ty nie jesteś dziewczyną tylko plastikiem. A to jest różnica. -Adrien, przestań ...-powiedziala Mari patrząc na mnie proszącym wzrokiem i łapiąc mnie za rękę. Uspokoilem się. -Czy ktoś do cholery nam wytłumaczy o co tu kuzwa chodzi!?-zakrzyczala grupka osób z nazej klasy. -Otóż ta strąciła Mari ze schodów, i to SPECJALNIE! - Jeszcze raz zakrzyczalem po czym cała klasa zaczęła patrzeć się na tą. -Pfff.Ona i tak nie jest nic warta.-powiedziala i wyszła, miałem ochotę ja zabic. Ale Mari westchnęła i położyła swoją głowę na moim ramieniu. -Przestań juz Adrien,nie lubię cie takiego...-gdy to wypowiedziała momentalnie wróciłem spowrotem do spokojnego siebie. Przełożyłem mały kosmyk jej włosów za jej ucho. I zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Dzień z Mari minął bardzo szybko. Po szkole ,Mari poszła do Alyi, a ja wyruszył w strone swojego domu. Była już 22, Mari powinna być w domu już 2 godziny temu. Trochę się zaniepokoilem.Gdy kladlem się do łóżka z myślą że Mari juz pewnie wróciła i spi, przybiegla do mnie jej mama. -Adrien,jest może u ciebie Marinette? -zapytała nerwowo.Spogladnalem na zegarek była już Z pierwsza nad ranem. -Nie,była u Alyi. -Tak wiem, ale zadzwoniłam do niej i mówiła ze Marinette wyszła od niej już 5 godzin temu. Zaczynam się martwić. Nawet nie mogę zasnąć. Może ty do niej zadzwonisz? -kobieta była bardzo przejęta i zdenerwowana -Dobrze już dzwonie. -wybrałem numer lecz tylko usyszalem dźwięk, oznajmiajacy ze telefon jest wyłączony. Sam teraz zacząłem się martwić. .. Rozdział 7 - Did He Just Said... Dedykacja : Moje kochane rodzeństwo xd Aguś,Oluś,Izka i Wiki (malinka ) ^^ -Ma wyłączony telefon...- popatrzyłem na zmartwiona kobiete. -Jezu, żeby tylko się jej nic nie stało. -westchnęła. -Nic jej się nie stanie -zapewnilem i pomyślałem "Oby"-Jeśli nie wróci do rana to udamy się na Policję. -To dobry pomysł, a ty idź juz spać, jest juz bardzo późno .A jutro masz szkołę. -powiedziala a ja przytaknalem.Matka Marinette wyszła z mojego pokoju. Zuciłem się na łóżko, nie mogłem zasnąć , zbyt bardzo się martwiłem . Gdy by coś się Mari stało, nie wybaczyl bym sobie tego. Przeciez mogłem po nią iść by nie wracała sama. Ale że ja nigdy nie pomyślę, ach... Minęła kolejna długa godzina, Mari dalej nie wróciła.A ja dalej nie zmrozylem oka nawet na chwilkę . W głowie miałem najróżniejsze myśli. Te dobre i te złe. Chociaż większość była tych złych. Ta noc ciagnela się, a końca widać nie było. W końcu nastał ranek. Miałem nadzieję że Mari juz wróciła. Zbiegłem na dół. I w jadalni zastałem Rodziców Marinette wrą z moim ojcem, -Czy wróciła? -zapytalem z nadzieją. Lecz nadzieja matką głupich. -Nie,nie wróciła. -odpowiedziała matka ocierajac łzy. A ojciec Mari próbował ja pocieszyć. Chociaż sam był zmartwiony. -Musimy iść na policje.Zglosic jej zaginięcie. -oznajmił martwiacym się golsem mój ojciec który chyba pierwszy raz w zyciu okazał uczucia. Wszyscy się ubrali łączenie ze mną i mieliśmy wyjść gdy mój ojciec popatrzył na mnie , -Adrien,idź do szkoły. -Ale,tato ja nie chce. Marinette jest dla mnie ważna,chce iść z wami. -Dobrze chodź , i tak to nie czas na kłótnie. -odpowiedział stanowczo , wszyscy ruszyli w strone komisariatu policji. Przyjęto nas dość szybko. W moich myślach były czarne scenariusze i myśli . Ja,mój ojciec i rodzice Mari złożyliśmy zeznania. Zaczęto poszukiwania. Ale to było za mało, nie mogłem siedziec tak w szkole jakby nigdy nic. Postanowiłem poszukać Mari na własną rękę . Minął już dzień był późny wieczór, postanowiłem jeszcze trochę poszukać Mari.Szłem wzdłuż ciemnych uliczek, by było szybciej. Nie balem się, te progi były mi znane. Często z kumplami tędy szliśmy na skruty. Nie raz nawet tu przesiedzielismy cały dzień na wagarach. Zwykle nikt tędy nie chodził. Sami chuligani . Byłem już mniej więcej w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszałem czyjąś rozmowę. Moj instynkt kazał mi zostać i jej posłuchać. Wiec zaczaiłem się za rogiem ceglanej ściany, i ujrzałem dwóch wysokich, wysportowanych chłopaków w mniej więcej moim wieku. Może z o rok starszych? - Która była najlepsza? -zapytał jeden z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Czy ja wiem? -zasmial się arogancko drugi z nich. - Chyba ta z fiolkowymi oczami i ciemnymi włosami spiętymi w dwa kucyki . Wiesz o którą mi chodzi? - Jasne ze wiem,mi też wpadła w oko.- uśmiechnął się z pogardą po czym odeszli.Zaraz czy ja się przesłyszałem czy jeden z nich powiedział "Fiołkowe oczy i ciemne włosy spięte w dwa kucyki " !? O boże... Miałem pobiedz za nimi i no nie wiem,pobić,wyciągnąć informacje ? Lecz za nim się obejrzałem juz ich nie było. Aż boję się pomyśleć co się przytrafiło Mari ... Rozdział 8 - The Hospital, a cottage and the end Moje rodzenstwo ^^ Dedykacja dla : Agusi ♡ Olusi ☆ Izki ♤ 'Wiki (malinki )♧ ' ' ' Rozgladalem się za nimi, lecz wpadli jak kamień w wodę.Po kilkunastu minutach szukania ich, pobiegłem do domu i usiadłem na łóżku.Pomyslalem ze może wrócą tam jutro, ale znam z kądś ich twarze, wydawały mi się znajome.Odprawilem swą wieczorną rutynę i cały czas myślałem o Marinette. Po dłuższej chwili,zasnąłem. Rano ,wcale nie zamierzałem iść do szkoły . Wolałem poszukać Mari , wiec wziąłem plecak,ubrałem się I wyszłem do szkoły, a tak napawde na poszukiwania. Z nadzieją ze ich spotkam, chodziłem w zdluz ciemnych uliczek. Nikogo nie spotkałem,miałem już wracać do domu gdy usłyszałem znów czyjis głos. Schowałem się za rogiem ściany, I Wychylilam się by zobaczyć kto prowadzi ta rozmowę. To byli oni, Ci,których widziałem tutaj wczoraj. Rozmawiali o dziewczynach, jedna z nich była też osoba z fiolkowymi oczami i włosami spiętymi w dwa kucyki. To musiała być Mari . Gdy skończyli rozmowę,poszli w kierunku lasu. Oczywiście sledzilem ich. Po kilku minutach chodzenia, znaleźliśmy się obok starej drewnianej chatki. Zaczaiłem się za szerokim drzewem, by poczekać aż wyjdą. Nie wychodzili przez dłuższą chwilę, lecz w kocu wyszli. Poszli, a ja szybko podbieglem do chatki. Chwycilem za klamkę od drzwi i Pociągnąłem. Niestety, ale dzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Nie zważając na to,wywarzylem.Ujrzałem Mari leżąca na podłodze. Była blada ,wszędzie miała siniaki poprostu siniak na siniaku .Oraz miała rozwalona warge wraz z dużym podrapaniem na twarzy. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a ona sama była nieprzytomna.Jej marynarka była cała podarta tak samo jak jej spodnie, byla poprostu w strzępach.Przerażony, podbieglem do niej z nadzieją. -Mari, obudź się -zaszeptalem - proszę cię, otwórz oczy. Prosze...-poczułem jak łzy leciały mi po policzkach. Nie kontorolowalem tego. Wszystko sracilo sens w kilka sekund. Zadzwoniłem na pogotowie które szybko przyjechało. Zabrali Marinette do szpitala. Jej stan był bardzo ciężki. Tak jak podejrzewałem. Też udałem się do szpitala, siedziałem na korytarzu płacząc. Czekałem by móc do niej wejść, lecz nie kazano mi . Dopiero pod wieczór , powiedziano ze mogę wejść, jej stan wciąż był bardzo ciężki. Zanim weszłem powiedziano mi ze jest aż tak źle ze Mari prawdopodobne się nie wybudzi .Na te słowa zacząłem płakać tak bardzo jak nigdy do tąd. Lekarz powiedział ze jest jakby w śpiączce, a takiego pobicia nie widzieli przez ładne parę lat. -Przeciez ona musi się obudzić !-krzyknąlem z lzami na policzkach. -Przepraszam Panie Agrest, bardzo mi przykro ale nic niestety nie możemy poradzić. -odparł lekarz.A ja po tym weszłem do Mari. Usiadłem obok jej łóżka. Chwycilem ja za rękę. -Mari,musisz się obudzić....dla mnie. Musisz otworzyć oczy ,proszę cię...-powiedzialem dalej trzymając ja za rękę i przecierajac łzy. Ona leżała jak leżała . -Mari,kocham cię...-wyszeptałem , a następnie spuscilem głowę I zamknąłem oczy. Po sekundzie coś usłyszałem. -Ja ciebie tez Adrien...-szybko uniósłem wzrok otwierając oczy. Zobaczyłem Mari powoli otwierając swoje fiołkowe oczy. -Moja Księżniczka się obudziła ...-powiedzialem usmiechajac się a następnie Mari mnie mocno przytuliła, a ja to odwzajemnilem... _____________________KONIEC_________________________ I kolejna seria skończona ^^ Dziękuję za taką masę komentarzy ♡♡♡ Teraz ogłoszenia parafialne : ●Będzie następne opowiadanie ,ale nwm o czym i kiedy wstawię 1 rozdział ♧ ● Piszcie w komach czy ogólnie cała ta seria wam się spodobała ☆ ● Chcecie bym napisała następne opko? ( Jeśli macie jakieś propozycje o czym może być - piszcie! ) ♤ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania